Getting Over You
by SoN1stFan
Summary: Naomi and Emily have broken up and are avoiding each other, but what happens when they're at a party together? Effy is NOT with Freddie, nor Cook, and Emily didn't go back to Naomi. Set after 4x02, Emily's episode. Femslash - Emily/Effy - Effily.


**Author's Note:** Set after 4x02, Emily's episode. Imagine the party to be like the one that took place in 4x02. This is my first Effily, but I've been a fan of them for a while. I'm not good at writing, but I like to anyway because I get ideas that I think are good, I just have problems executing them when I actually have to type/write them down. Also, I suck at coming up with titles. I apologies if there are any mistakes, and for the possible over use of commas. I really hope you enjoy it, if you do please leave a comment letting me know :)

* * *

Emily leans against a door frame in the crowded house and watches as her friends dance around, having fun. She nurses some alcoholic concoction the host has put together as JJ goes on animatedly, over the loud music, about a girl at his job.

"She sounds really nice JJ, I'm happy for you." She says, trying to sound genuinely happy for him, but it's hard when she's having relationship problems of her own.

She looks off across the room and sees Naomi, just sitting there, watching her. It makes her skin crawl and her heart speed up at the same time. Her mind flashes back.

_"I was scared!"  
"You're always scared."  
"Emily! Emily?"_

"Emily?" JJ says, as if he'd been called her name more than once, pulling her out of the painful memory.

"What?"

"You alright?" He asks. She exhales calmly, and nods, goosebumps running over her, and she realizes she's not drunk enough to deal with this. She downs the rest of her drink.

"Just need a refill." She says as she goes to fill her cup.

She pours her cup halfway, drinks it, the fills it up again and returns to her spot next to JJ. She looks back over and sees Naomi is now talking to some guy. Her eyes flicker over, looking at Emily every now and then.

"Ah, Naomi's here."

"Is she? I hadn't noticed." Emily says, keeping her eyes trained on her drink.

"Yeah, she's right there, talking to a guy." JJ points out.

"Ok J." She says, hoping he'll just shut up about her.

"Well don't you want to go talk to her Em-"

"No, JJ! I'm fine standing here with you."

"Oh..." He says, and she feels like a right twat for getting angry with him.

She's about to apologize when she see's Effy sidle up to them and lean coolly against the wall.

"JJ." Effy greets him.

"Hello Effy." He says with a shy smile, but it goes unnoticed, because by the time he's said it, Effy's attention is on Emily. A mischievous smirk on her face.

"What do you want Effy?" Emily questions, sounding uninterested. Effy just half shrugs, her smirk remaining in place.

She holds out a pill on the tip of her forefinger, offering it to Emily. "You look like you could use it." She says, waiting for Emily to take it, but expecting that she won't.

Emily eyes the pill, and for a second, she contemplates taking it. She's been inside of her head for a while and the release would feel good. She wants to forget Naomi and all the pain she's caused her, and as hard as she's tried she can't seem to. Drugs aren't looking too bad right now, but she decides against it and just says, "I'll pass." On the off chance that she becomes an emotional heap on the dance floor.

Effy just shrugs, tosses the pill into her mouth, takes Emily's cup and washes it down. "Thanks." She says, the smirk back on her face as she hands Emily back her red cup, and sways back to the dance floor.

"Well..." JJ says then looks at Emily confused. "Yes. Ok. Excusing myself to the lavatory." He says awkwardly then walks off.

Emily watches as JJ leaves, then turns her attention back to the dance floor and finds Effy looking in her direction as she dances. Emily looks around to see who Effy might have her attention on. She spots Freddie off in a corner watching Effy longingly, and it's no different than before. Freddie wanting Effy, and her in between wanting to forget Naomi, and not being able to let her go. In a way she pities Freddie, because she knows how it feels to chase something that you'll never really have, someone who'll never belong to you and you alone.

She looks away from Freddie and back to Effy. No, Effy isn't looking at Freddie. Freddie isn't even in her line of sight, and Cook, well he's nowhere to be found, so she decides Effy is definitely watching her, and she can't figure out why. She's just Emily. Little Emily the doormat that no one ever notices, and Effy is...Effy.

Effy just smirks, raises an eyebrow, and tilts her head, watching her as she dances. Guys are on either side of her dancing, but she's not dancing either of them. She's dancing with Emily, her eyes trained on her, giving her a come-hither stare, and Emily can't bring herself to look away. Her eyes roam over Effy's form taking in her legs, covered in ripped fishnets, and her short, _**very short**_, shirt-dress and Emily thinks, it's not hard to see why there was so much drama over her last year.

They do this dance for what seems like forever, neither of them breaking eye contact, and it makes Emily flush. She finally snaps her eyes shut, and takes another gulp of her drink. She opens her eyes and looks past Effy to see the schmuck whispering in Naomi's ear as Naomi keeps her attention on Emily, her face expressionless. She huffs and downs the rest of her drink, then looks up and sees Effy swaying calmly to the music, her eyes closed and hair falling into her face. Emily makes her way through the crowd towards Effy.

Effy opens her eyes, revealing brilliant blues. She looks at Emily mischievously. "Do you want to dance with me?" She asks.

"Yes." Emily answers. Effy smirks and flings her arms across Emily's shoulders, dancing. Emily stands awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Effy leans her face into Emily's ear. "Relax Em. I know how to make people jealous." She whispers, her breath hitting Emily's ear. Effy looks back at her face, smirking at her.

"I don't-" She stops. "Maybe you should give me something to relax..." Emily says, looking at Effy expectantly.

Effy doesn't question her, or even hesitate, and she has magically pulled a pill out of thin air, offering it to Emily's lips. Their eyes are trained on each other, holding an intense gaze. Emily opens her mouth slowly and sticks out her tongue. Effy smirks as she places the pill on Emily's tongue. Emily closes her mouth and Effy traces her lips with her thumb. She leans into Emily's ear again.

"Prepare to get monumentally fucked up." She whispers and pulls back just enough to give her a sideways glance.

It doesn't take long before the pill kicks in, and Emily feels it, _really_ feels it. Her head is swimming with the alcohol and the drugs, and it's a feeling she's only barely reached when Naomi would actually let her touch her. But this, what she's feeling now, it's more than that, and it overwhelms her so much that there are no words that can describe what she's feeling. She trails her fingertips over Effy's face and Effy smirks at her. Effy lets her do this, in public, and she isn't afraid. She ghosts her fingers against Effy's lips, and Effy pecks her fingertips. It's a small gesture, but it makes Emily's heart swell, and she doesn't know if it's because of the drugs, or the fact that Effy is letting her, but right now it doesn't matter. She takes it further, leaning in and kissing Effy, and she can't control herself when Effy slips her tongue into her mouth.

Effy tastes like vodka, fruit punch, and spliff. A vast contrast to what she remembers Naomi tasting like.

She runs her hands through her hair and over her body, enjoying the feeling. She turns her back to Effy, dancing against her. She takes Effy's hands in her own, placing them on her thighs, guiding them upwards, her skirt bunching up, and she stifles a moan, loving the feel of Effy's skin against hers. Effy kisses her neck and Emily threads her hand through Effy's hair, turning her head enough to meet her lips in another intense kiss.

Let Naomi have her boy, Emily thinks. She's tired of being with someone who's always scared. Scared of people watching, scared of what every other person thinks, scared to just be with her. Even if it's just for one night. Even if it's just for sex. Effy isn't going to wake up and make her feel guilty for being who she is. Effy doesn't give a fuck. This is wants Emily wants. What she needs. Someone who is less focused on what's going on around them, and more focused on what's between them. This is what Emily craves, and if Naomi is too scared, then obviously, Effy isn't.

They pull out of the kiss, breathing heavily. All Emily can think is that she wants more. "Is it working?"

"Is what working?" Emily asks, staring at Effy's lips.

"Is Naomi jealous?" She clarifies.

"Oh..." Emily says. "I wasn't trying to make her jealous."

"Hmm?" Effy asks intrigued, and a little confused.

"I don't want Naomi back." She says, and Effy raises her eyebrows surprised. "I want to forget her."

There's a subtle smile on Effy's face as she asks, "Are you sure?"

Emily looks over at Naomi, then back to Effy and nods. Emily dances, her arms over Effy's shoulders and her hands placed on the back of her head, their foreheads resting against each other. Effy smiles, looks from Emily's lips then back to her eyes and leans in again. They kiss like no ones else is there, it's not gentle, and there is a deeper intent in this kiss. Emily squeezes her shoulders, and pulls out of the kiss for air.

"How are you feeling?" Effy questions. Emily smiles, still panting, playing with the tips of Effy's hair, and sighs contently.

"Free." She says. "Also, a bit frisky." She says, and Effy chuckles.

"Do you want to go to my place?" Effy asks, a confident smirk on her face.

"Yeah." She answers without hesitation. Effy smiles and kisses her again, softly this time.

Effy leads her out of the the crowded house, never letting her hand go, and this time, Emily doesn't look back.


End file.
